Age of Innocence
left | writer = Melinda Hsu Taylor & Holly Brix | director = Michael Allowitz | previous = Never Let Me Go | next = I Carry Your Heart With Me }} is the third episode of the seventh season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and thirty-sixth episode of the series overall. Summary FLASHBACKS TO 1863 — In the aftermath of a clever plan orchestrated by Lily, Damon sets off on a road trip with Bonnie and Alaric in search of leverage they can use against his mother. Meanwhile, Caroline, who is being held hostage by the Heretics, learns some shocking information about Valerie’s past, while Stefan learns a few unexpected details about his own past from Lily. Finally, Alaric turns to Bonnie for her help after coming clean about a secret he’s been keeping. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo (credit only) Recurring Cast *Annie Wersching as Lily Salvatore *Elizabeth Blackmore as Valerie Guest Cast *Todd Lasance as Julian *Tim Kang as Oscar Trivia *The show will explore Lily further via flashback. Though Lily and her heretics have a huge amount of unmined backstory, the show won't use flashbacks more than usual. "It's shaping out how our normal seasons go," says Dries. "Episode (three) will be a flashback episode. We have one coming up in a little while. But it's just little flavors. "Lily gives us this great (gateway) into seeing her old-school life", she continues. "The boys existed in that world as well, we just didn't realize it. We're always looking for an excuse to do a flashback story, and the reality is we've exhausted the Salvatore boys' life. We know every year of their life. She does allow us the excuse to tell more stories in the past". *This is the second 19th century flashback not to feature Katherine Pierce as the events of this flashback are one year (1863) before Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls with nearly 30 vampires. *In a promo, Valerie's last name is revealed to be Fell. Continuity Behind the Scenes Cultural References *'' '' is Edith Wharton's novel. *'' '' is a Drama/Romance movie released in 1993 based on Edith Warton's novel. Quotes |-|Trailer= Alaric (to Damon): "What's the plan?" Alaric: "The Phoenix Stone." Bonnie: "We have to destroy it." Oscar (to Damon): "A lot of people want the Phoenix Stone. Mess with it and you end up dead." Caroline (to Stefan): "Keep Damon from killing anymore Heretics." Damon (to Oscar): "I don't care about the stone. I'd like to case you in for something way better." Lily (to Damon): "You will not lay a hand on another member of my family." Damon: "Give me Elena. Maybe I won't kill him." |-|Australian Promo= Valerie (to Stefan): "I'm Valerie Fell." Stefan: "Stefan Salvatore." Caroline (to Valerie): "What was the deal with you and Stefan?" Valerie: "I was the first love of Stefan's life. I wasn't just some girl to him Caroline." Valerie (to Stefan): "I will find my way back to you. I promise." |-|Webclip 1= Bonnie: "Please tell me I'm not interrupting something." Alaric: "Oh trust me, you're not. What's up?" Bonnie: "It's that Phoenix Stone I touched yesterday. You did destroy it like you promised me... correct?" Alaric: "Why? What happened?" Bonnie: "I just had another vision. A flash of horrified people with x-shaped wounds on their skin and when I opened my eyes, ten minutes had gone by." Alaric: "The stone's gone and.. I..you know...watch it...dissolve in hydrophobic acid." Bonnie: "You're positive?" Alaric: "Honey, the stone's gone." Damon: "Who wants to go to Myrtle Beach?" Alaric: "I'm busy." Bonnie: "Pass." Damon: "Well, that's too bad because Lily made a bunch of phone calls that bounced off the cell towers there and something tells me she's not making plans for her spring break." Bonnie: "Why would Lily send one of her Heretics to Myrtle Beach?" Damon: "Tell you what. You ask him yourself after he's safe in my car's trunk." |-|Webclip 2= Lily: "Good morning Stefan!" Stefan: "What are you doing?" Lily: "I was out... practising my driving and saw an opportunity to work on my parallel parking. Must've run over a nail or something. The streets around here are a disgrace." Stefan: "Listen, you need to tell those spoiled brats living in my house to stop torturing Caroline." Lily: Of course. As soon as you tell your brother to stop killing said spoiled brats. Stefan: Damon and I aren't speaking right now. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries Age of Innocence Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 7x03 Australian Promo - Age of Innocence The Vampire Diaries 7x03 Webclip 1 - Age of Innocence HD The Vampire Diaries 7x03 Webclip 2 - Age of Innocence HD Pictures |-|Promotional= TVD703_Bonnie_Alaric.jpg Tumblr_nvt9miRHfq1qdvxmoo1_540.jpg TVD703_Damon_Bonnie.jpg TVD703_Damon.jpg TVD703_Caroline.jpg TVD703_Caroline_2.jpg TVD703_Valerie.jpg TVD703_Valerie_2.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 2015-08_703_BTS.jpg|Kat Graham August, 2015 2015-08-11_Michael_Allowitz_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder August, 2015 2015-08-03_23-03_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|Annie Wersching, Geoff Shotz, Alan Cohen August 3, 2015 2015-08-03_16-57_Annie_Wersching_Instagram.jpg|©Annie Wersching August 3, 2015 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Flashback episodes